


100 Drabble Challenge

by conlon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conlon/pseuds/conlon





	1. Baby

The night after the baby had been delivered had been an odd night for Crowley. As he sat in his bed he was filled with a void. The end was coming and the only thing that he could think about was Aziraphale.

He groaned softly and buried his face into his hands. There was no escaping it, he needed to just call him. Crowley rolled over onto his stomach and with shaking hands dialed Aziraphale’s number. After a few rings the line was picked up and a tired sounding voice followed. And just like that the demon felt at ease.


	2. Romance

Crowley was sat down in an American themed diner, Aziraphale sat in the booth across from him. The angel had unintentionally invited him out on valentine's day. Which was all the same to him, although he could have done without the mushy romance vibe.

Aziraphale appeared to be enjoying himself though and was rather excitedly chatting about a particularly cute couple sitting nearby. The conversation didn’t interest him too much. 

After a bit an affectionate gay couple ended up sitting down behind the Angel and for the first time that night Crowley wished that he could have something like that.


End file.
